


How to Catch a Yeti

by Chaosia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's whipped, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Stiles is super possessive, Wheat Thins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosia/pseuds/Chaosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one touches Stiles' Wheat Thins...<i>Ever.<i></i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>"...Derek rolled his eyes. Of course it was something stupid. He should have known that it would be. How long has he known Stiles and he still doesn't expect shit like this? Must be love. It's blinded him to any and all of Stiles' stupidity (Scott on the other hand was a different story altogether. That shit? He notices)."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Catch a Yeti

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf, or Wheat Thins.
> 
> Warning: None. No Yeti's were hurt in this presentation.
> 
> One Shot - saw this commercial and immediately thought; Sterek! So i wrote it.

The light turned on.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the fridge.

Before him was his husband of 1 and a half years, Stiles Hale (formally Stilinski) sat in a chair he jacked from the dinner table, positioned behind the counter and in front of the fridge. On his head, was a pair of night vision goggles that he fiddled with to fit around his forehead. He was in his night clothes but had no plans of going to bed. At the last moment, Derek spotted Stiles’ precious box of Wheat Thins.

"Oh, hey!" He turned around to smile at Derek. "Using night vision goggles to keep an eye on my spicy buffalo Wheat Thins to make sure nobody touches them." He fixed the goggles over his eyes and turned back around.

Derek rolled his eyes. Of course it was something stupid. He should have known that it would be. How long has he known Stiles and he still doesn't expect shit like this? Must be love. It's blinded him to any and all of Stiles' stupidity (Scott on the other hand was a different story altogether. That shit? He notices). 

Ever since that first time, back when they were dating, Derek had bought a box of Wheat Thins to try. They looked good, were cheap and healthy. A win-win. He regretted it as soon as his at the time boyfriend (Stiles) devoured the whole thing and demanded he buy more.

He had created a Wheat Thins’ monster. 

"Who's going to take your Wheat Thins?" He asked exasperated. He knows better than to steal any. He may be a werewolf and Stiles a human, but it's scary what Stiles threatens to do to him if he ever touches his Wheat Thins without permission and a signed contract that states he only gets to take one chip per box under Stiles' supervision. Speaking of which, he's going to have to renew that contract soon. 

"Um, I don't know!" Nimble fingers tugged the goggles up so he could see his husband's honey colored eyes. "An intruder...the dog...Bigfoot...Scott from next door?" Stiles rolled his eyes annoyed and adjusted himself properly back and the goggles were once again covering his eyes. 

Derek sighed and left his husband to his insanity. This was one of those times where he just had to let things play out.

"Hey could you get the light?"

The lights turned off.

"I love you!"

\---

The sound of crashes woke Derek up. Quickly he ran to the kitchen like a bat out of hell. Stiles was in danger. 

"Alright, what is going on-?"

Flipping the lights on, he stopped at the sight before him, eyebrows raised high. Stiles, his human husband, was on the back of a white Bigfoot. His goggles were askew and his body was flailing everywhere as the creature who dared to steal his Wheat Thins (what, _why-_? Why would it want to anyway?) was stumbling around trying to dislodge its carry on. 

"Honey I was close!" Stiles yelled. "It's a Yeti!" 

Derek watched stunned as their back door flew open and their neighbor/Stiles' best friend Scott came running in. He ran right passed Derek straight to the box of vulnerable Wheat Thins that were sitting innocently on the counter. 

"Scott!" He yelled, right as the young beta wolf grabbed the box and made his way out. "Check it out! _A Yeti!_ "

Derek took a step forward, wondering if he should stop the actual perpetrator but aborted the action. Scott was already out of the house and while he would go after him to get the box of treats back (he was that scared of Stiles' threats) he opted to stay and help his husband with the Yeti.

He sighed, tilting his head back and directed his eyes upwards. His _life_.

Seriously.


End file.
